My Swan
by Sassysazzles
Summary: A little fluffy smut where Hook finds a boat . Pre-4B when the Jolly is back.


My Swan

She crept down the stairs, making sure to jump over the squeaky stair, boots in hand. This was not the time she wanted to wake up her parents. Her socked feet padded gently across the floor, and as she turned the lock on the door, and slipped out, silently letting the door close behind her. Zipping up her jacket as she stepped out into the cold night air, the sight before her made her pause and smile.

"Killian," she whispered, as she crossed the street towards the man leaning up against the light pole. The street was damp, and a thick fog lingered in the air

"Evening lass…it was a little late for a phone call don't you think?" Killian was casually pushed off the light pole to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you complaining?" Emma asked, and she wrapped her hand around his lower back in return, and leaned into him.

"Never," he murmured as he dropped his head to kiss her temple, before hooking her belt loop and pulling her body flush against him, kissing her on the mouth. The kiss wasn't too deep, but it ached for something else. The fog acted like a curtain in the streets, and there was no chance of being caught by the wandering eyes of the gossipy townsfolk.

"Take me somewhere," Emma whispered into his lips.

Killian grinned, nuzzling her nose with his, "As you wish my lady. Where to?"

"Surprise me," she looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

A grin spread across his face…"Aye…I can do that."

"Well?" Killian looked at her, waiting for a response. Emma's eyes took in the sight before her. The way the water sparkled off the sides, sprinkled with starlight. The sound of waves lapping at the side of it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, eyes taking in what was quite a large sailboat. "Well, she's no Jolly Roger but she's working out for now," jumping up on the deck and offering out his hand for Emma to take, pulling her aboard.

"I've got too much of the sea in my blood to stay off the water for long," he grinned at her, "and you said you wanted to go somewhere."

Emma turned to him, and snaked her arms up into his hair, kissing him softly. The breeze rattled the lines of the boat, and the boat rocked them both gently. She grabbed the leather of his collar and pulled him closer, and a shiver went up her spine. "Are you cold?" he pulled his lips from hers to ask, gasping slightly.

She just smiled into him, touching her forehead to his and gently shaking her head, while smiling against his lips. A grin spread across his face as his hand slinked up her shirt, pressing against her soft skin. She deepened their kiss at this, and let out a little moan. "My Swan," Killian said huskily, moving his kisses down her jawbone and against the soft skin of her neck, peppering her collarbone with his lips. He pulled back to look at her, her beautiful eyes, and he brushed a bit of stray hair from her face, both of them not able to keep the smiles from their faces, or the lust from their eyes.

"Does this ship have a cabin?" Emma asked, smile curling into a mischievous grin, as she started backing away from him.

"Aye," Killian answered, and he watched her shrug off her jacket, a predatory look in his eyes growing.

Emma smiled at him, "And, would you want to give me the tour?" she laughed lightheartedly as he stalked after her, his coat dropping to the floor.

"Oh aye lass," he growled as snaked behind her to below the deck. It wasn't a big boat, but it has two beds, glorified berths, in it, a small kitchen and a little bathroom.

Emma made the polite comments on each room as she peaked into dark doorways ("Oh, this is a nice little kitchen") as Killian answered with small hums of approval as he chased kisses along her neck, or let his finger run along the seam of her jeans.

"And this is the…" Emma started as they made it two the second bedroom, and Killian stopped her words with his mouth. Clothes began to fall into piles as the kisses quickened.

"Wait, wait," Killian breathed heavily as Emma reached for him. It was dark in the room, and Killian left abruptly, and returned a few minutes later with a single lit candle. "I can't see a bloody thing in here, and I _need_ to see you Swan." He grinned and set the candle down on the ledge beside the bed. The light flickered on her face, and illuminated her golden hair even more. She was glowing. "Much better," he smiled, and pulled her close, feeling her skin on his skin. He ran a hand down her arm, dragging his fingertips across her pale skin, and linking fingers with hers. She backed him up until his legs hit the bed, and suddenly he was lying back, propped up on his elbows, as Emma straddled his lap, kissing his chest, then up his neck to his face, and back to his lips she knew so well.

When he could take it no longer, he flipped them over, bracing himself over her as he cradled her face in his hands. Only tiny bits of underthings separated them from each other. His hook looped into the edge of her underwear, and pulled them down and off. He kissed her hip bones, belly, waist, making his way to her chest, and slipping down each bra strap down slowly, kissing the skin under each one, before using his hand to unclasp the back, and throw it to the floor with the rest of the clothes.

Every time he saw her laid out in front of him, she took his breath away. "Emma Swan…you are perfect." She blushed and turned her head away. His hook gently caught her cheek, and pushed her face back to look at him. "You are simply stunning."

Her eyes grew dark with lust, and she kissed him, moving her hands down to now remove his underwear that were now proving to be a barrier between them. She pushed them down, and ran her hand up his length, as he frantically kicked them the rest of the way off, settling back on top of her, kissing, and pressing himself to her. "Killian," she whispered as he kissed her and slipped into her warmth. She gasped inwards, before letting out a small, happy moan, and running her hands up his arms. "Emma," Killian spoke against her skin, moving in and out at an agonizing pace. He wanted to feel her everything. Their fingertips entwined as the two of them breathed in low shaky breaths against each other's skin. Emma wrapped her legs around his back, and her eyes fluttered shut.

Killian rested his forehead against hers; face a mix of concentration and pure bliss, as he felt her flutter around him. He reached his hand down, to caress the spot that made her arch her back just so, and make the most delicious sounds for him.

As she let out a whimper, a smile slid into his face. "My Swan," he purred into her ear, as she begged his name, body trembling from his touch. Her fingers dug into his back, and she pulled him to her with her legs, urging him to quicken the pace. Beads of sweat formed across his brow, as Emma started to quiver from his touch. "Fall apart for me Swan. Let go," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck, her face, her lips. He quickened the pace as her hands clawed at him gripping for an anchor, her whimpers and moans turning him on more than he ever thought possible. He could feel her body tense under his as she choked out his name, and as she threw her head back in ecstasy, he joined her, his senses flooded with her, the warmth and the pleasure of her.

Collapsing onto her, he buried his head in her neck, as they both tried to catch their breath. Killian peppered small kisses along her throat, murmuring against her skin.

"Oh Swan…my Swan…" His lips danced across her salted skin, before he nuzzled his nose into her crook further, and she combed her fingers through his hair, and letting out a sigh of happiness.

 _Note: My first CS fic…that I am posting. Didn't really edit it. Just something floating in my head._


End file.
